PixelMiette's Favorite YouTube Poops
Keep in mind some of these contain NSFW content, so it's best not to watch these in public or when around others. You are legally obliged to watch all of these. In no order! #"Stair Butterfinger uses a fine amount of explosives" by 177WW #"Spinge Binge the Sex Joke Event Horizon" by Jallerbo ##'WARNING:' Contains sexual and anti-semitic content #"Bruno's Uptown Rectal Cleansing Sing-along PSA" by cs188 #"Gotye Knows Somebody That He Used" by cs188 #"Pooping The Charts Vol. 7 - Why Can't I Think of a Title?" by cs188 #"Pooping the Charts Vol. 2: All-Out Sh!tfest" by cs188 #"Pooping the Charts Vol. 8 - Flushing the Toilet on 2012" by cs188 #"OPPA GODDAMN STYLE" by cs188 #"2013's Sh!ttiest" by Poops4theWorld #"Caillou's irrelevant chopstick adventure" by Poops4theWorld #"Fun times at Chuck E. Cheech" by Poops4theWorld #"Caillou hates small children" by Poops4theWorld #"The Day of The Birth Celebration for a Horrendous Boy" by NKPower #"Everybody Hates Iris" by Lulu Luvscats #"Spingebill Travels Half the Globe for a Hat" by cartoonlover98 #"Peter Grimpson Starts World War ��️" by Cory the Norm #"Horrendous Harry's Horrendous Birthday" by Oface Studios #"Arnold Dies at the End" by Cory the Norm #"Mrs. Frizzle Smokes Pot" by FoamPackagingPeanuts #"Henry goes to a Concentration Camp" by Legendary Ninja #"Grandma Dies By Reindeer" by Trudermark #"Benny Gets Fingered By Black People" by cartoonlover98 #"Gay Gay Becomes a Jehovah's Witness" by cartoonlover98 #"Bear Forgets to Pay His Mortgage" by cartoonlover98 #"Raydink's Creepy-Ass Holiday Special" by cartoonlover98 #"Benny's Unusual Cow Parade" by cartoonlover98 #"Puxley Hig in the Stoner Age" by cartoonlover98 #"Tawmee Worships Satan" by cl98classics #"Rain and Shitty Create a Facebook Page" by cl98classics #"Sid The MacDaddy Boner School" by Daxter5150 #"Daniel Tiger Sneaks Into a R Rated Movie" by iDuckFilms #"The House" by iDuckFilms #"Jammy Jell (Ft. Nunof Yerbizness)" by iDuckFilms #"Mina & Rita have a Divorce" by Nunof Yerbizness #"Goomo Can't Tell His Lefts from his Wrongs" by Nunof Yerbizness #"Jewlius Jr. Kills a Panda" by iDuckFilms #"YTP 25: Team Umizoomi" by 087POOP #"YTP 19: Dora the Explorer" by 087POOP #"YTP 24: Go Diego Go" by 087POOP #"YTP 21: Barney and Friends" by 087POOP #"Pinkie Cooper Brings Her Ugliness to Rio" by iDuckFilms #"Pinkie Cooper's Sparkling Water Disaster" by iDuckFilms #"Clarence Has Ebola" by King Lime Pie #"Pinkie Cooper Fails at Making Dresses" by iDuckFilms #"Pinkie Cooper is a Party Pooper" by iDuckFilms #"Puniest Pet Photoshop: Popu-LOL" by iDuckFilms #"Sing and Learn with Sus" by iDuckFilms #"Moshi Monstrosities: The Motion Picture" by iDuckFilms #"The Prince of the Middle of the Week Takes a Dump" by iDuckFilms #"Doc McStuffins Lies to Her Toys" by iDuckFilms ##If you live any of the following countries: Mayotte, Reunion, Germany, Israel, French Guiana, Switzerland, Czech Republic, Martinique, Italy, Saint Pierre and Miquelon, Poland, French Southern Territories, France, Austria, French Polynesia, Guadeloupe, Wallis and Futuna, or New Caledonia, you are unable to watch this video because it is blocked in your country. Sorry. #"That's Not Her Door" by AlpacaHawk #"Roodog's Electric Nasal Device" by cartoonlover98 #"Mei-Gyver" by Jack Duripper #"Junkrat Has an Idea" by Jack Duripper #"Junkrat Gives Himself A Concussion" by SeventyDicks #"Sombra Makes a Friend" by Jack Duripper #"Steve is a Music Fanatic" by makeacandidbroadcast #"Steve and Blue Visit Ponyville" by smbmaster9 #"*WARNING* - This video contains scenes of Epic Fail. Viewer Discretion Advised." by volatileprojects #"Stephen and Teal Move to Ponyville" by ItsThisGuyAgain #"Blue's Ass" by Brandon #"Look what I found on the computer" by chemistryguy #"An Anthropomorphic Bear Takes a $#!* in the Woods" by chemistryguy #"How to Destroy a Child (In Less Than 3 Steps)" by chemistryguy #"*WARNING* The Following Film Contains Scenes Of Monumental Catastrophe. Viewer Discretion Advised." by volatileprojects #"blue's pooping youtube poop" by Yotomoco #(hemoha 69) "Drake & Joj" by Johnbillyfrank Category:Stuff by PixelMiette